


on your watch

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Romance of the Three Kingdoms
Genre: 100-1000 Words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-24
Updated: 2005-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What cannot be said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on your watch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://meemobunny.livejournal.com/profile)[**meemobunny**](http://meemobunny.livejournal.com/) for Christmas 2005. I know no canon, so if I messed anything up. Yeah.

You dream of him at night.

The scenarios are not always the same, but he is always the one constant. Sometimes, he is clad in armor, and it is after a battle, and you can smell the blood everywhere, and sometimes, he is in his emperor's robes, and so are you, and it is in some palace, and always, he has the grin of a fox, wily and ruthless, like he knows some secret you do not.

He is meant for this, and you are not, and you are reminded of it every time you look at him. It is why you have Kongming. You are here only because you are a distant relative of the previous emperor, and it's what you are supposed to do. That does not mean you want to do it.

But there is always him, and it would not have been this way if you did not do this. And you know it does not compensate for any of this, but you will accept the unfair trade anyway. It is something you cannot control, and you know because you have tried.

In your dreams, he is the same as he always is, overbearing and powerful and relentless, and you never refuse. You would not be able to, anyway. He tears you apart, and it is a bitter sort of pain that rips at you.

It is your shame, but you cannot stop wanting it.

05.12.24


End file.
